Endless Pain
by Laserworm
Summary: Rosa reflects on her life.


I don't own Umineko or the When They Cry Series.

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

*Sound*

* * *

**Endless Pain**

*Drip; Drip*

The splashy noise of the woman's tears landing on the paper echoed through the room. She made no effort to wipe her tears away as she wrote. Only the sound of the tears and the woman crying filled the room. But underneath all that; the sound of laughing could be heard.

The woman continued writing with the pen in her hand. She poured all her sadness and grief into the words she wrote trying to forget everything. Sorrow, pain, rage, despair and the slight happiness she had vanished as she wrote. Or that is what she wanted to happen. "Beatrice… take away my pain.."

Her daughter was always talking about witches and Beatrice and how 'Beatrice could do anything with magic.' She really wished witches were real right now, so they would grant her wish. It was a silly notion, after all witches and magic didn't exist. But just for a second she wished they did.

A roar of laughter erupted from a room downstairs. She knew that it wasn't directed at her, but just probably Battler-kun, or someone else telling a funny story. After all Battler-kun had been gone for six years, he probably had many funny stories to tell. But still the laughter made her remember when her pain started. She had nothing against Battler-kun, but she really wished that he would stop telling stories so the laughter would stop.

She wondered if any of them even noticed she had left the parlor or even cared. _Probably not._ More tears fell from her face. _They don't really care about me. No one does. No one in this world cares about me at all. _

The laughter got louder and stronger until it was all she could hear. It made her remember all the bad things that had happened to her. Ever since she was a little girl her 3 older siblings bullied her. To them she was just someone to take their anger out on.

Krauss would bully and push her around using force and so on. Eva would taunt and tease her until she cried. Rudolf would always make her take blame for things that he had caused and tried to put her down.

They always looked down at her, for she was the younger. She was always a failure in her parents' eyes as well. They always yelled at her and scolded her for not being as good as her older siblings, or for things she had no control over.

Even when she had gotten away from all of them things did not get better. At first they seemed that way, but in the end things just got worse. She had fallen in love with a guy. They went out and everything seemed perfect. And things seemed to finally look up; they got married and shared a night of passion. In which her lovely daughter Maria was born.

But in the end her nightmare just got worse. Her lover left her all alone and had built up massive debts, which she now had to pay. An insane amount; that she would have to work forever to pay off.

Even the company she started had been belittled and put down as nothing of value by her siblings. It was as if nothing she did was ever good enough. She hated herself, she hated her siblings, she hated everything, expect Maria; her beautiful daughter.

But she was criticized by everyone around her, for Maria not having a father. She seemed even more like a failure for something she had no control over… again.

So wanting to finally impress her siblings and her father she started dating again. She wanted Maria to have a father, and she also wanted to be loved. But no one wanted someone as worthless as her. After her first date was the first day she hit Maria. Her anger took control and before she knew it Maria was on the ground crying. But even then her rage was still in control and she didn't care. It wasn't until hours later that she came to her senses; and she cried into her pillow all night long. Now even Maria would probably also hate her. The last person she had left, would probably hate her now.

She began thinking of a way to make things up to Maria, and Sakutaro was the result. But in the end her rage and self-hatred had caused her to destroy her daughter's precious friend. Surely now everyone hated her. But still she wanted her daughter to like her. She didn't want to be alone.

But because of her siblings not even considering her when they made plans to meet, she was forced to break her promise to Maria about going to the movies. Maria hated her now she was sure of it. Maria had finally given up on her mama. When would her nightmare ever end? When would her siblings finally not ruin everything for her?

*knock*

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. Could this maybe be salvation? Did someone care about her after all? The door opened and the maid Shannon stepped in. Her heart sank when she saw that.

"Rosa-san are you alright?" Shannon's tone was unsure, and she braced herself for the scolding that would probably happen.

"Shannon-chan leave me alone!" Rosa screamed at her.

Shannon let out an "Eep" and curtsied before scattering out of the room.

Rosa went back to weeping. _Now even the servants hate me. Everyone hates me. I never do anything right. I cause every one to hate me. That must be why he left me. It was all my fault, I caused him to hate me._

Rosa staggered over to the bed and bawled into the pillows. "Everyone hates me! Am I really that horrible of a person!" Rosa wept and wept until she couldn't cry anymore. She cried herself to sleep as the fleeting memory of when she went on a picnic with Maria played in her head.

**-Fin-**

* * *

I really liked writing this. Rosa is one of my favorite characters and it was fun trying to understand how she ticks. The ending.. is something I really wasn't sure about. I had a few ideas but in the end I decided to end it with a bittersweet ending. Though I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this; what do you guys think; should I write one?


End file.
